Plain
by toomuchempathy
Summary: Hermione isn't feeling like herself. Can anyone cheer her up? First fic please don't hate me! SERIOUS DRAMIONE! Please review so I know if you want me to continue!
1. Chapter 1

Brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin. She didn't think of herself as very much. Nothing at all actually; she was plain. Being plain has it's perks, and its downfalls. She didn't really get noticed, she didn't get cat called. There was no awkwardness with people asking for her number in public, no one ever asked for her number. Regardless of her appearances, she did have two amazing friends. That's what she kept telling herself, anyways. Harry and Ron have been off at quidditch practice a lot lately. _They're not ignoring her, they're just busy._ She was busy too, she just wasn't the happiest writing essays until 3 AM all by herself. _They weren't drifting apart._ She began to analyze her own behavior. She knew she was falling into a…funk. That's why she decided to start reassuring herself in her mind whenever she felt like she was going to…get upset. She didn't cry. She never cries. The last time she cried… Deciding that all of this thinking was of no use, she got up from her chair and collected her parchment and ink before walking back to her common rooms. As she was shuffling back, as quickly as possible in an attempt to avoid any human contact, she ran into him. Tall, blonde, and with a smirk only the devil himself could match.

"Malfoy."

"Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Words

DISCLAIMER: i forgot to include this in the first chapter, but i own nothing but the plot!

Happy reading!

He looked her up and down; then, maintaining eye contact, "Where's the other two-thirds of the golden trio? Left you behind, did they?" he spat. "No, and quite frankly I don't see why their whereabouts are any of your concern." she dismissed. He read her like a book. "Bloody hell, they really did leave you behind, didn't they?" he realized, concern dripping in his voice. She tore her eyes from his. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._ Knotting her fingers, she exhaled, looking up, and in preparing for her next jab: she took entirely too long.

"I miss you." he said thickly. She swallowed, "You can't say things like that to me." she said looking down at her newly tangled fingers. She saw him re-shuffle his feet, "After everything we've been through? I can't say three measly words to you?" he said in disbelief. She continued to stare at her fingers, twisting and untwisting, "Not those words…or any others that typically come in triplets either." she managed. He closed most of the space between them, so that their toes were just barely touching. She looked in his eyes and he offered, "I guess I should let you on your way, then." He searched her eyes for something. She knew what he was looking for, he wasn't going to find it. She fiddled with her robes, "Please, Malfoy. Just let me pass. Don't make it any more difficult than it has to be." she whispered. He looked up at the ceiling and then back in her eyes, into _her_ , "As you wish." he murmured. Turning to the side, he allowed her to walk by him. Only until she was about five paces ahead did he speak again, "Oh and Granger?" she turned to look at him. He smiled a big, goofy, incomparable Draco smile, "Miss you, I do" and with that he turned and left; leaving her there wondering how she ended up here. She stood there distraught and glossy eyed, watching a piece of herself walk away.

"I miss you too"

AHHHH! chapter 2! I know I'm not the best but I hope you like it so far! Chapter 3 is in the works and I'm thinking about doing some from Draco's perspective in Chapter 4? I don't know! HELP! REVIEW! MUCH LOVE!

PS: What do you think of the new format? Like? Don't like? SO MANY THINGS IM UNSURE ABOUT!

-H


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Left Behind

**disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot

She woke with a start, quickly checking her alarm clock to make sure she didn't over sleep. She hadn't, if anything; she under slept. The clock read 6 AM but she felt as if she got a full 10 hours of sleep. Knowing to attempt to sleep again was foolish, she got up, drank a red bull, and hopped into the shower. When she got out, she put on the same clothes she did everyday; a white button down, paired with a skirt and belt, and her Gryffindor tie. She noticed she didn't like the way her shirt hugged her anymore, it felt too tight. She never used to mind the tightness, but now it felt as if it was revealing ever single bump and curve her body had. She felt extremely vulnerable. She also noticed how much leg was being shown from her skirt. It really never used to bother her, but now all she saw when she walked was the jiggle of her thighs, and the little bumps of keratosis pilaris that seemed to be found everywhere on her body. She did try to get rid of them, exfoliating every morning and night, but they were still there, mocking her. Everyone else had nice smooth arms and legs, not her. She had red, bumpy arms and legs; she hated them. Draco always made her feel better about them, "It's just another quirky part of you; if you didn't have them, you wouldn't be you." Yes, he was quite good at that. _He's gone now, it was the best decision for everyone. Let it go_. She found it incredibly hard to let it go. She bonded to him in a way she didn't know if she would with anyone else. What if this comforting, sweet, caring, loving human never talked to her again? Of course they weren't talking now, but she knew he still wanted to talk to her. What happens when he stops wanting to talk to her? Shaking her head, trying not to focus on such things; she puts on her robes and walks down to the common room. It's nearly 7 o'clock and no one is here, which can only mean one thing; they all went to breakfast without her, again. It wouldn't have hurt as much, if she could have leant on Harry and Ron as they walked to breakfast together. Just like she predicted, however, they'd forgotten her too. Who was she kidding? She didn't need anyone. She was Hermione Jean Granger and she could walk to breakfast alone. Holding her head up high, she walked out of the common room and down to breakfast. There everyone was, all sitting at the table in the great hall. Even as she walked in, no one looked up. No one-but him. They locked eyes, and it was if his said, "I wish I could have walked you down and sat with you. I wish I could comfort you. I wish." She felt her eyes prick with tears and so she looked straight at the table once more, and found a spot on the end; where her back was facing Dra—Malfoy. _As long as she didn't look at him…as long as she didn't look at him, she'd be fine._ She believed that, she needed to believe that.

But at a different table:

 _He_ needed _her_.

and she?

 _She_ had no idea just how much.

Finally updated! sorry for the wait but i had a huge exam today so i just got the chance to sit down and write again, hope you guys like it! Let me know!


End file.
